Mollys war
by duckmadgirl
Summary: set in WW1 molly is a young east end girl who volunteers to be a nurse helping the men on the front line, there she meets a dashing young captain who is wounded but sent back out to battle. molly finds her self falling in love with this captain. can they fight through the class divides and prove that love conquers all
1. call to arms

Molly was sat on the top deck of the tram though the east end, she was heading towards the laundry where she worked. It was a job she hated washing posh peoples clothing and they were always so snobbish and it was always hot humid in the wash room, but it was the only job she could get after leaving school, she had anted to train as a nurse but her farther had told her that she wasn't allowed and the family needed money , more like he needed drinking money so washing cloths was her only choice

It was 1916 and war had been raging across Europe for almost 2 years men traipsing off to war and marching through the streets were a common sight most days now as well as the woman handing out white feathers to those they considered cowards, molly's farther had been given several since the war started as he hadn't gone off to fight.

There was a copy of the times that someone had accidently left on the seat next to her. There was a advertisement on the back pages calling for young woman to volunteer for the war effort in many different roles including a cry for nurses. Molly took the page out of the paper and folded it up and put it in her pocket

10 hours later molly arrived back at her family's 2 rooms in the tenement building that they had to shear with 6 other family's and it only had one toilet they all had to share and the only way for a bath was the old chipped tin bath to be filled with water heated on the range in the main room which also doubled up as her parents bedroom and the youngest 2 children slept. Bella and jade had been sent off to work as maids of all work last month so molly was in the smallest room with the middle children all 3 of them crammed in like sardines

Her farther as usual was at the pub and her mother was up to her elbows in ironing and washing and lots of other housework that she couldn't be bothered to do.

"hello molly, how was it at the laundry today"

"the normal really hot sweaty and smelly"

Molly left her mum to the washing and started preparing the dinner for her and the children which was boiled meet and potatoes, and after dinner she put the children to bed and her fathers plate to keep warm at the side of the range. That night when everyone was asleep she pulled out the advertisement and wrote a letter to the address asking what she needed to become a nurse and what was required of her. She placed it in the post the following day and waited.

It was a few days before she got a reply saying that they would gladly take her on to the course and as she was over 21 the she didn't need the parental consent form. And that her training would start in three days. She took her parents out to the local pie and mash shop to tell them what she was doing.

"mother Farther I need to talk to you about something,,,!"

"its okay molly" her mother replied cutting in to her pie.

"one more mouth aint going to matter... well two as you will have to marry him"

"Whhat are you talking about... I aint pregnant" molly replied horrified

"well what is it then " her parents said together

"I am becoming a nurse with the voluntary aid detachment"

"you are not" her father erupted "what about the family we need the money you bring in. The children will end up in the workhouse. And what about mother eh how will she cope not being with the baby"

"Jade and Bella both send money and I will still be earning and be able to send a bit and you could get a job as well. Anyway I am 21 so I don't need your permission any more and I wont be staying at the house so more room for the children" molly cried "and I want to help and make a difference with the war."

Molly left 6 weeks later she had made all of her uniform dresses as instructed and put on her Sunday best, as this was the smartest thing she owned. The Red cross had paid for her third class ticket to Bristol where she would complete her training which would last 6 weeks and consist of basic first aid and other important thing she would need to know then a months trial in a hospital treating the wounded followed by 3 months hard work and then she would be a nurse

She sat outside the matrons office feeling slightly sick with nerves feeling like she was at school and about to get the cane. The matron called her in and explained her duties and what was expected of her . she then called one of the trained nurses to show molly where the nurses home was and told her she had 30 minuets to get change and then report to the classrooms on the top floor of the hospital where she would take her first days of lesions

 **N.B Thanks for reading the first chapter and I would also like to apologise if there are some inaccuracies regarding nurse training dureing the early 20th century I am not a historian and don't know much about the period. the information I have found and used is from the british red cross website and the educational resources they have produced. I hope you enjoy it non the less**

 **let me know what you think**

 **Duck mad Girl x**


	2. battel scars

The hospital was over crowded with solders of all ranks and from all regiments, with poorly amputated limbs mainly legs, men who had been blinded and burnt by gasses or stray shells from gun fire and men with rotting flesh from the flooded rat infested trenches. The rats feasting on the dead flesh that was lying around carrying fleas that added to the pain the men went through.

The days were long 14 hours most days with only every other Sunday off with the acceptation of attending church each week for morning or evening mass. The medical treatment was basic as they had to make do with limited resources as well as what they were presented with patching up the work done on the battle field.

Molly passed all of her exams with flying colours, she came in the top few of her class as well as getting good reports from her probationary period and became a fully qualified nurse. She did the best she could but men were arriving daily from the front and all molly could do is watch as these men were patched up and sent back off to the front in most cases they were not fit enough physical or mentally.

6 weeks after passing her final exams molly found her self on a boat heading to France. She had been posted to a field hospital close to the front working with the newly formed Royal Army Medical corps. She knew it would be even harder than in the wards as they would have limited supplies and not be able to do much because of this as well as battling the mud and risk of coming under fire themselves

It took several hours to arrive at the hospital if you could call it that it was more like a camp with several tents and walkways to stop the mud getting everywhere. Molly was greeted by a stern looking woman who introduced her self as Sister Peters. She showed molly where the important things were and to the nurses quarters. She explained that her duties would begin at 7 o'clock sharp with breakfast at 6 o'clock no later. She left molly to unpack her few belongings she was allowed to take and get some sleep. Molly sat on the bed which was lumpy as it was only a metal frame with 2 sacks of hay. She had placed her bag on the small chest at the bottom of the beds, pulled off her boots and fell asleep as soon as she ley down.

"hello ... miss... miss you need to get up" a voice shook molly awake

She sat up in bed with a start rubbing her eyes. To see a young woman stood in front of her.

"wh-what time is it" molly yawned

"just turned 6 but sister is in a foul mood this morning .. I am Jaqueline by the way." The woman smiled

"molly" molly smiled back, pulling her hair up in to a neat bun and taking a fresh apron from her case. The 2 of them walked over to the mess tent for breakfast which was porridge or bread and cheese. Washed down with tea.

After Grace and prayers for the men both in the hospital and out in the battle field, molly started on one of the two wards, one of which was for officers and the other for the lower ranking solders. As well as a tent for the surgical procedures.

Molly had just got some of the men settled when people started to run and Jacqueline called her over to help. Molly ran over as fast as she could with her dress being weighed down with the thick oozing mud that the field had become.

She was directed to a stretcher and to grab one end of it, she froze at the end and stared at the man who was lying before her he had both of his legs missing and the wound was pouring with blood as well as being covered in mud and who knows what else.

"Molly!" Jacqueline shouted at molly

She shook her self to her senses and lifted the stretcher and carried it in to the treatment tent and the awaiting army doctor who didn't do much and just gave a order for the wound to be cleaned stitched and dressed and went on to the next patent. The tent soon became full of men screaming in agony or fear it was the same scream and the floor covered In the bloody rags used to help stem the flow of blood.

That night molly lay awake with all the images of the day like a recurring silent film going round and round her mind. Each time she closed her eyes all she saw was the blood and horror.

"molly are you okay" Jacqueline whispered from the bed next to her

"is he going to be alright the private I mean"

"its hard to say but we will do our best."

Each morning molly went on to the wards there were empty beds where men had ether died in the night or been sent back out to the battle field when they were just recovered but still unfit for the fight ahead.

The following day molly was tending to one of the men that had been brought in the previous day. He was a captain who has sustained a bullet wound to his lower leg and abdomen. She was replacing both of his dressings when the man stirred and woke from his slumber.

"Begging your pardon Sir, I didn't mean to wake you." Moly bobbed down politely#

The captain whispered something incoherently which sounded like water. Molly pored a small glass and genteelly held his head up and the glass to his lips. He drank the water deeply

"thank you" he gasped still sounding parched "can you help me sit up please"

Molly gently lifted the man forward and moved his pillows so he could sit up.

"thank you nurse..."

"Dawes Sir Nurse Molly Dawes" molly replied smiling

"thank you nurse Molly Dawes" he smiled

"so Sir what do they call you then, for our records we couldn't find your identification tags "

"Captain Charles James of the Royal Artillery"

Molly smiled back as she had spotted sister who again was in a foul mood and was heading her way she moved round the tent seeing to the other officers before she was told off for doing nothing worth while.

LATER -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Molly was sat in the tent for the non-commissioned officers, several had been brought in over the last few days. Most of them only had superficial wounds and they all were very trying. They all tried to have it away with the nurses and several of the nurses more than obliged. These in molly's opinion were silly little pathetic school girls who had nothing better at home to be doing. One of the solders who went by the name of Private Dylan Smith was very persistent with molly. He was very chatty and what annoyed molly most was he though that she was interested in him. Jacqueline said he had a brother that was killed last year.

Molly was writing up notes at the small table in the tent when Dylan snuck up behind her and pulled her to her feet and twirled her around.

"how about a dance then Nursey" he smiled

Molly pulled her hand away "Private smith back to bed please ." She lead him back to his bed "now stay in bed or sister will have your guts for garters"

"only if you stay with me" Dylan flashed his smile and made his eyes look sad.

Molly sighed " I have work to do and you need to rest"

She picked up the bag of dressings that needed disposing of and carried them to the incinerator ready for burning the following day. She walked passed the officers tent and caught Charles eye, she smiled at him and he smiled back. Molly felt her heart leap she had never felt like this before. She dropped her bag just has sister was walking past.

"watch what you are doing you silly girl."

Molly felt her self blush, she brushed her hair away from her face and hurried off to hide from the captain.


	3. letters to my love

Molly was sat in the afternoon sun, writing a letter back home. She knew her mother wouldn't be able to read it as she had never learnt as a child, but all of her sibling could so they would help her. It was the first letter she had been able to write since arriving in France 12 weeks ago and she wasn't allowed much paper or to tell much of what she was doing or where she was in case the letters were intercepted by the enemy.  
Some of the men had been allowed out side in the sun as they were on the road to recovery and the doctor thought the sun and fresh air would help with their recovery. The sun was bright and she could make out a tall figure walking towards her. To her dismay it was Dylan Smith the Private who was fascinated by her but he was all in his uniform.  
"Nursey Dawsey" he smiled  
"private Smith can I help you" she smiled politely  
"you coming to say good bye as were all off to the front back to join the fight. And I wanted to know if I could write to you and that and when this is all over be your sweetheart"  
"that's very sweet but don't you have a sweetheart back at home to write to and be with"  
"no you are the one for me"  
"well save your letter for your mother then. Besides I don't think it is allowed" molly smiled politely  
She tried to be polite but wished he would stop trying to make her his sweetheart, she didn't like him in that way. She walked up the pathway to where the cart was to take the men back to the front there were a fair few men being discharged and sent back to the front and their beds would more than likely be occupied again by the end of the week. They all knew their fate, not all of them were fully fit for service but had to follow orders and go.  
Several of the other nurses ran after the cart, holding hands of the young men they had become attached to, handing them tokens for luck praying that they would meet again at the end of the war, falling over their skirts which became caked with the thick mud. Molly stood and watched as much as she disliked Private Smith she didn't want to see him killed. She held her small silver cross from her grandmother and prayed.  
"not chasing after your sweetheart?" a voice came from behind her. She turned to see captain James  
"oh hello, what do you mean" she looked at him quizzically  
"Private Smith, I have seen the way he looks at you."  
"oh he is not my sweetheart. I don't have one anyway definitely not him."  
"that's Good then" he smiled and limped off towards some of the other officers who were smoking by the tents.  
Molly was puzzled by what he had meant by that he was glad that she hadn't got a sweetheart. She liked him more than anything but knew that he would more than likely never look at her in that way as she was from the wrong class . It wasn't until the following week when molly was on night duty and sat talking to him well in to the night. Charles had been declared fit to fight so was being deployed back to the front the following morning.  
"stay safe please " she whispered in to the darkness her face being lit by only one candle.  
"I will" he said taking her hand and brushing his thumb across it. "may I write to you nurse Dawes?"  
"don't you have some one back at home to write to"  
"there is no one so may I"  
Molly nodded, tears rolling down her cheek, she didn't want him to go, he wasn't ready, he still had a bad limp and the wound on his abdomen hadn't healed properly.  
"why are you crying nurse Dawes" he said brushing his had over her cheek wiping away her tears  
"I... I... I don't..." she began  
They heard footsteps from behind them and Sister Peters stern voice from behind  
" Nurse Dawes! What are you doing and why is this patient out of bed "  
Molly stood up and pulled away from Charles  
"we were just talking ... nothing happened. Cha...Captain James was just talking through tomorrow"  
"Captain James you should be in bed then and Nurse Dawes get on with your Duties and I will talk to you in the morning"  
"yes Sister sorry sister" molly said hanging her head and walking around the tent checking on the other officers in there.  
"Good Night molly Dawes" Charles said.  
Sister peters looked from one to the other and back again.  
" nurse dawes my office straight after breakfast"  
"yes sister" molly bobbed a curtsy

molly stood at sister Peters after the mood that sister had been in last night molly was fearful that she would be sent back home.  
"Nurse Dawes I am disappointed in you ,your behaviour last night was unacceptable and with a officer as well. It is forbidden as well you know! "  
"nothing happened sister, we were just talking I promise"  
"then why when I walked in were you crying and the captain had his hands on your face"  
"something blew in to my eye, " molly lied  
"you are a bright girl and have the makings of a excellent nurse, don't ruin it consider this a warning"  
Molly walked out of the tent breathing a sigh of relief and walked over to were the discharged solders were getting ready to leave. Charles walked over and hugged molly.  
"sorry if I got you in to trouble"  
"you didn't I told her I had something in my eye"  
Charles leaned in and kissed molly. He didn't care who saw he wanted to the world to know. He didn't want to be sent to the front and possibly not be returning with out letting molly know how he felt about her. Molly pulled away. She wanted him to kiss her more than anything but was aware that sister peters was watching her closely.  
Charles was the last man to climb in to the wagon. He held on to molly's hand as it slowly began to pull away.  
"stay safe please " molly whispered up to him, handing him her bible for luck she had scribed a not inside for him. She held on for as long as he could the wagon heading out of the gate which was as far as molly could go.  
Molly walked back In to the main field of the hospital camp, sister peters was stood in the middle of the path  
"NURSE DAWES what was that just then. After I warned you only this morning. It is unacceptable to kiss the men in your care but a captain, is well on a whole new level."  
"I don't care" molly said through gritted teeth  
"what was that"  
"I said I don't care. We all know that those men are not fit enough to fight they should have been sent back to London or Birmingham or where ever they need to recuperate" molly was shouting at this point her cheeks were flaming.  
"you will hold your tongue nurse Dawes and remember who you are talking to"  
"why most of the men I have seen discharged from hear that you watched get sent back to fight weren't fit to fight. All of that lot were certainly not. Most of them had limps how are they suppose to out run the enemy when they can barely walk. And if they die it will be your fault " molly could hardly contain her anger she hated sister peters as she was suppose to be a nurse and yet she allowed these men to got back and fight, she may as well have shot them her self  
"You rude insolent girl, who do you think you are talking to. Do you think you know better than the doctor he has declared them fit so they must be. I should be sending you home but I will give you one last chance if you put another toe out of line you will be on the first boat back to England. As punishment you can wrap up the clean bandages"  
Molly stormed off towards the nurses tent it was the worst job to be given especially as sister would want them really neat which took a lot of time. Jacqueline ram after her and caught her  
"molly what happened" Jacqueline asked hugging molly.  
"I don't know, I love him and I don't want him to die, they have sent him off to fight when he isn't ready. She has good as killed him" molly's anger turned to tears and she broke down.  
Jacqueline handed her a hankie "I am sure he will be alright they all will we have to have hope that this god damn war will be over soon"  
Molly smiled weakly and just held her cross and prayed


	4. 1917

By 1917 molly had finished her placement in France ad was now stationed at a military hospital in London. The men by the time that they arrived at the hospital they were In the worst possible state. The men in France stood a slight chance at survival. The men here were dying left right and centre.

Molly was reading her latest letter from Charles. It was dated 2 months ago, but the post from the front was slow. He couldn't give much information about where he was stationed as that was confidential and in case the post was intercepted by the enemy. He wrote that the conditions were still as bad as ever but that the allies were getting more advanced against the other side and that they were pushing back and winning.

Molly folded the letter up and placed it the bundle with her other letters and placed them behind her mirror in her small room.

The wards had become overcrowded and increasingly busy. Molly was listening to the ward sisters report of what needed to be done through out the day when she heard a name she recognised.

"right then there is private Dylan Smith... lower left leg amputation... "

After the report molly knocked on sisters office

"come in" came the voice from inside

"sister I was wondering if I could have a word"

"quickly as we both have work we need to be doing"

"what happened to private Smith, its just we meet in France last year when he was shot in the shoulder"

"I am not sure we weren't told that but I know his leg was shattered and the only cause to save his life was to amputate above the knee"

Molly left the office and attended to her duties helping the men out of their beds and getting them moving as well as taking observations. When she got to Dylan's Bed he looked up and smiled at her

"nurse Dawes have you come hear just for me"

Molly smiled and shook her head " private Smith how are you today." She took his temperature and pulse. Dylan tried to lift him up and failed. Molly carefully lifted him forward and moved his pillows so he was more comfortable "you should be up and about in no time." Molly smiled and moved on to the next bed.

That night molly wrote a letter to Charles asking him how things were going and if he was alright as several of his men now lay on the ward which she was working on. It was heard to know what to write considering the situation. The following morning she took the letter to the quartermasters office for the morning post.

Over the next few days more men arrived but several men also disappeared from the ward as well. Most of the other nurses thought nothing of it as this happened all the time but it concerned molly. When she looked in the ward journal thankfully these men had been discharged home. She also noticed that Dylan still wasn't able to move properly

She set about changing his dressings on the stump. They hadn't been changed in a few days so when molly removed the finial layer she found the stump to be red and hot to the touch, and thick yellow crust on the scar line. There was also a foul smell coming from the wound as well as Dylan's high temperature Molly knew it was a classic sign of a serious infection. She excused her self from the small bay where Dylan's bed was.

She found sister over the other side of the ward

"excuse me sister but Private Smith has a infection in his wound and his temperature is at 104. I am worried as he also doesn't seem to be his usual self"

The sister took one look at the wound and instructed one of the other nurses to get one of the doctors and molly to get a ice cap to try and bring his temperature down. They cleaned up the wound as best that they could and waited for the doctor. It took what seemed like a age for a doctor to arrive on the ward . by the time one was found it was too late Dylan Smith Died from the infection.

That night molly lay in bed and wept although she found Dylan annoying at times especially the way he was always trying to make her go out with him. But she would never wish him ill health or for him to die.

With the weeks that followed more men arrived and more died of their injuries. Some of them were so young, too young to fight but who lied about their age to enlist, there was one boy who was no older than 16, he shouldn't have been fighting. It made molly so sad that these boys had to lie about their age and fight.

Several months had passed and the cold harsh winter turned in to a glorious spring. Molly had had the day off and went in to central London to speak to someone at the war office about Charles as she hadn't heard anything from him in a while and her last letter was sent back unopened. She was properly worrying over nothing but she couldn't help but feel uneasy and that something bad had happened.

She was greeted by a older looking man who was dressed in military smarts who called her over in to a small side office.

"Miss Dawes is it... I am afraid that unless you are married or family to Captain James then I cant tell you anything." The way he smiled was as if he didn't want to say anything.

Molly left the office and once out in the street cursed them under her breath. Cursing the system who said that she wasn't allowed to find out where he was and if he was dead or alive. He might not have any family to speak for him. Lots of men had gone missing over the last three years sadly and many more would also probably never return home. She just hoped he was safe in a hospital some where. She prayed that he would be alive.

 **hope your enjoying the story. sorry if there are some inaccuracies in the historical content but WW1 is not my strong point. please read and review**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	5. charles

Charles lay in the hospital bed. His eyes hurt and all he could see was darkness. He could feel a cool breeze blowing through the curtains. He had a bandage over his eyes to protect them from further damage. There was a sweet smell in the air and nuns and nurses in white gowns floating around.

"captain James how are you to day" came a soft voice with a Australian on his left hand side

"molly?" he mumbled

"no there is no molly hear, who is she"

"molly"

The nurse walked away tending to her other patents she would check back on him later. There were several other British service men in the hospital. Charles had been in one of the trenches when there was a gas attack he had managed to get his mask on but the gasses has slightly got in to his eyes and with the smoke from the shells and the firing Charles had become disorientated. Collapsing in pain several 100 yards from his trench. He wasn't found until several hours later when all the smoke had cleared and take to the hospital where he lay they treated his eyes and bandaged them up until they healed and he was on bed rest as the wound he had on his leg had opened in the struggle to escape the gas. That was cleaned and packed to stop any infection setting in and so far they were pleased with the progress.

As he slept Charles dreamt that he could see molly standing next to him but when he awoke all he could make out was blurry shadowy figures standing over him

 **just a short one to explain what has happened to Charles to you all but molly wont know for several chapters later so it might be a bit weierd to read hope you enjoy and please read and review I love to hear what you think**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	6. wars end

Molly was on the ward when one of the probationers came running down the corridor and in to the receiving room . Almost knocking down one of the other nurses who was carrying clean fresh bandages .

"probationer what is the meaning of this. A nurse never runs unless it there is a fire or haemorrhage"

"sorry sister but there is a announcement in the times. I saw it with my own eyes the wars over peace has been declared. They will make it official at 11 o'clock." she had with her a copy of the newspaper that she had found on the floor outside the hospital.

Throughout the day people came in to the hospital talking about the news that the war was over and they all waited. The big clock on the wall outside the hospital chimed 11 and the was a eruption of cheers finally the war was over and all the horrors that went with it. Molly was sat on one of the benches that ran across the waiting room. A silent tear running down her cheek. She had given up hope of Charles coming home. It had been almost a year since she last heard from him, he would just be one of the many men lost in the trenches

"molly the war's over" one of the other nurses came up to hug molly, who gave a weak smile. She was happy that the war was finally over however she also couldn't forget all the death that she had witnessed and the amount of men that had died in front of her. As well as the many lost souls that were in no mans land.

That evening there was a service of thanks giving to praise the work of the men who were brave in battle, and for the souls of the men who had died or who were lost. Candles were lit for those who were missing so guide them home, molly lit one and prayed that Charles would still be alive.

The following day everything returned to normal. There were still men on the wards that still needed to be cared for and needing treatment. Men were still being evacuated from the trenches in France and other combat areas.

As the new year rolled in molly found that she was no longer needed at the military hospital, she transferred to work at the London Hospital. She was now a experienced nurse and she was well suited to the many different injuries that were seen in the hospital .she was working in the receiving room or as the matron called it the front line of the hospital.

The work was hard but not as hard as what she had witnessed out in the field hospital or in the military wards. The poor of London were in a sorry state. The war had taken its toll on the people and disease and infections were speeding like wild fire through the slums of the east end. The slums were overcrowded before the war and it was twice as bad after. Many parts of the east end had been destroyed by the German bombs in the early part if the war and still hadn't been rebuilt. Causing the slums to become even more overcrowded which had no doubt caused the rise in illness in the city.

Molly enjoyed working in the receiving room. There was always something interesting going on or a interesting case coming in. She was walking around the room checking to make sure all the patients were okay and had checked in when one of the usual old woman who was always coming in drunk scrapping with one the other usual drunks. It was a regular occurrence, it was bitterly cold outside and the hospital gave them some where warm to sit and shelter from the harsh streets of London or life its self.

Molly had give up all hope of Charles being found alive and returning she prayed that where ever he was he was at peace with the world and was in a better place than the world he had left. She was betrothed to a young dock worker who she had known since she was small. She was happy enough but she had to convincer her self several times a day that she loved him. Deep down she still loved Charles and even though she believed that he was dead she felt like she was betraying him as she had promised to wait for him.

It was her day off and she always made a effort to visit her family when she could. She spent the morning fetching some groceries for her mum and went to see them in the afternoon. When she arrived she found that the house was virtually empty. The oldest of her younger siblings had been sent to work in service in the big houses on the other side of the river. Her dad was down at the local ale house as normal more than likely passed out drunk and her mum was working flat out with washing and trying to look after the babies.

Molly put the shopping away that she had brought and set about cooking something for dinner. There wasn't much but there was corned beef and some potatoes so molly set about cooking that. It wasn't much but it was filling.

Molly plated up the food and encouraged her mother to sit down and eat something whilst she set about filling up the old tin bath so the children could have their bath.

"molly you didn't need to do this I can do it myself" Belinda smiled

"I wanted to" molly smiled back. She helped bathe the children and put them to bed and then said her goodbyes as she had a curfew back at the hospital. It was a short walk back to the hospital and it was a cool summer night with a light wind blowing across the docks.

She was nearing the hospital when she saw a face she thought she recognised it was a glance but she ran after him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Charles!" she gasped excitedly

The man turned around and it wasn't who she thought he was "sorry sir I thought you were someone else"

The man walked off shaking his head.

Molly walked back in to the hospital she was almost locked out put the porter hurried her through the gate. She headed straight to her room and stayed there. She was sure it had been Charles now her mind was playing tricks on her. She refused her supper and just lay in bed the covers wrapped around her.

The following day she met with her betrothed and handed back the small ring he had given her.

"why are you doing this molly"

"I cant marry you... I am sorry" she turned her head away and couldn't look at him.

"why... I love you molly"

"I... I... my heart belongs to another"

"who... your dead soldier friend. His not coming back" his voice had become cruel and vicious.

"I would rather be a spinster then than be married to you"

She ran off towards the river she didn't care where she was going so long as she was away from him.

She sat outside the hospital and wept. She longed for Charles but all hope was lost. She hadn't heard from him since 1917. No one had and they hadn't found him ether in the battle lands dead or alive.

 **hope you enjoy please Read and review Duckmadgirl x**


	7. alive and scared

Molly was walking around the receiving room checking on the people who were arriving and making sure they had checked in and were in the right area. She came across a young man sat over on the far side and wasn't making eye contact with anyone and was trying to hide his face.

"can I have your name Sir" molly asked him

The man muttered something but didn't make eye contact. To molly there was something familiar about the man but she couldn't put her finger on.

" sir please can I have your name so I can tell doctor."

The man ignored her once again and refused to talk to her. Molly moved on and went to talk to the other patents. Maybe his English wasn't that good. The East end was a multi-cultural part of London with many residents who spoke Hebrew or Russian. She knew that the sister on duty spoke many languages from her years experience at the London so she got her to speak to him.

The waiting room became very crowded all of a sudden and one of the other nurses asked molly if she could help in one of the treatment rooms. Molly knocked on the door and entered

"Doctor, ..."

The man she had tried to talk to earlier was on the chair and she saw right in to his eyes. It was Charles. He had a bad scar on the right side of his face. He looked horrified that she had seen him. She quickly left the room and ran out of hospital almost knocking matron over as she ran.

"NURSE DAWES!" matron shouted after her but molly didn't stop running.

She fell to her knees and sobbed. How could he be alive. He was dead , she had only just gotten use to the idea that he was not going to be coming back to her and here he was.

Charles had now walked out and stood behind her. His leg was still badly damaged so he was limping and walking with a cane.

"Nurse Dawes..., let me explain"

Molly's grief soon turned to anger." I thought you were dead. I haven't heard from you"

"nurse Dawes... molly please..."

"I have to get back to work."

"meet me later then"

"I finish at 7. I will meet you hear then"

Molly walked back in to the hospital and In to the receiving room. Where matron was waiting for her. Matrons face looked like she had been sucking lemons and she didn't look impressed.

"Nurse Dawes my office now." She lead molly along the old Victorian corridors of the hospital till they reached the office.

"Nurse Dawes what was that display down stairs"

"well... that I saw a ghost from my past. Someone I believed to be dead, it was a friend who I made whilst nursing in France but I haven't heard from him since 1917 and I believed he was dead"

"that is no excuse for leaving your post and walking out from your duties. Having said that I know what it is like to think you have lost someone to a war. So consider this a verbal warning. I don't want to see or read anything bad about you again is that understood"

Molly nodded and returned to the receiving room and kept her head down for the rest of the day. Once the receiving room had closed for the night and molly had helped with the cleaning process she had little time to change and meet Charles so she went in her uniform.

There wasn't much that they could do so they went to a small local tea rooms that was open late and took a table for 2.

"molly I wanted to apologise for today as I never meant for you to see me like this. I didn't realise you were working at the London. Today was a accident, I never wanted you to see me like this."

"who are you to decide what I should and shouldn't see. I was a NURSE in the war I saw more scars and disfigurements in the hospital and I shall never forget them. And leading me to think you were dead was the better way"

They sipped their tea in relative silence . it was awkward as molly would go to say something then change her mind. As they were getting ready to leave Charles finally said something to molly.

"after tonight I don't want to see you again. I cant"

Molly was brought to tears. "why not"

"how could you love this" he pointed to his scars on his face.

"I don't care what you look like I fell in love with you."

Charles removed his scarf from around his neck and pulled down his shirt. The burns went all down his neck and across his chest.

"really"

Molly gasped and took a step back"

"see" Charles said as he covered up quickly.

"I wasn't gasping because of the way you look. I was saddened that you didn't tell me." She went to hug him but he pulled away. "Charles Please..."

He turned to walk away

"please I don't care what you look like. I love you for you let me help you please" by this point molly was crying. " I spent 2 years believing you was dead and all you can do is push me away" by this point the tears were streaming down her face.

Charles stood there and looked at molly.

"I didn't want you to put your life on hold for me. Just go and find someone who can give you what you deserve. I cant. Someone who isn't a ugly disfigurement. A monster like me"

"why are you not listening to me. I don't care!. I don't want the whole world. All I want is you I love you, why wont you let me just love you"

Molly left Charles. She had poured her heart out to him and he just threw it back in her face. Something about him changed, she looked in to his eyes and could see that he didn't mean what he was saying but on the outside he had become cold and harsh. He ignored her when she told him that she still loved him and all he could say was that he didn't love her.

 **please read and review and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter Duckmadgirl x**


	8. charles POV

I arrived in London yesterday and I am in so much pain. The burns were much worse than they previously thought. They are all down the right hand side of my face and across the top of my chest. And all down my back I am hideous a monster.

The only hospital I could visit is the London. The scars on my back were peeling and becoming painful. I needed them looking at as I could swear they were becoming infected. Whilst I was waiting a young nurse was asking me questions. I recognised her instantly. It was Nurse Dawes. Molly. Who I met in France in 1916. I turned away, I didn't want her to see me like this. I just ignored her.

I was in the treatment room when one of the nurses walks in and it was nurse dawes. I was just about to show the doctor my scars. She looked right at me and then just ran out.

I found her outside crying and then she ranted on at me about how she has spent the last 3 years thinking I was dead and why didn't I write to her. I didn't write as I wanted her to forget about me and move on. How could she love me when I look like this.

She had to get back to work so we arraigned to met later when she had finished for the evening.

We met up and went to a little tea shop around the corner from the hospital.

I told her that I didn't want to see her after tonight and today was a accident as I had no idea she was working at the London. I didn't mean it but how can she love a monster like me.

I showed her my scars and she recoiled in horror. She said it was because she was saddened but I know she was horrified. It must have been I mean I am a monster.

I told her to move on and find someone else and forget about me. I love her so much but I cant allow her to be my nurse maid. I cant allow her to give everything up for me. Give up the chance for a family. She would be my nurse not a wife I cant give her all the things she deserves.

She is better off with out me. I love her so much I have set her free. She needs to be with someone who can love her back properly

 **just a little one to explain Charles actions in the last chapter. hope you like it. Duckmadgirl. x**


	9. looking ahead

Molly was hurt by Charles's actions. She couldn't understand why he was behaving like this. She hadn't seen him in several days since their meeting, but his words were still raw in her mind. Although she knew he didn't mean anything that he was saying but getting him to see how she didn't care about how she didn't care about the scars and what he looked like was the hard part.  
Molly was walking through the hospital. She was seeing if one of the wards had any beds as they had several people that needed to be admitted. On the way back to the receding room she bumped in to Charles who was waiting to see on of the surgeons in their private practices.  
"hello" she spoke softly to him.  
"hello" he smiled back.  
The words felt awkward between them. And they were followed a even more awkward silence. They moved around each other way awkwardly. Trying to dodge around each other and only getting under each others feet.  
Molly moved on from Charles. The errand she was suppose to be running should have only taken 20 minuets according to sister, she had now been out of the receiving room for twice that time. Later that day one of the porters outside handed her a note from Charles asking if they could meet in the little tea shop later. The one where they argued several days earlier  
That evening molly sat in the tea rooms waiting for Charles. She was angry as he was late. She had almost given up on him when he arrived full of apologies of why he was late.  
"molly I am so sorry I am late it is unforgivable. Can we talk to you as I don't like how awkward things have become between us."  
"I guess" molly's voice was like she didn't really care or wasn't interested.  
"firstly I wanted to apologise for my behaviour the other day!"  
"then why say what you said. Why?..." molly cried  
"I don't know. I guess I don't want you to give up on your dreams to look after me"  
"I don't have any. All I want is to be with you."  
"you say that now. But I don't want you to wake up one day and resent our relationship and regret your life and the things you have missed out on"  
Molly shook her head . "I could ... would never do that."  
"you say that now but you don't know how you would feel in the future."  
Molly leaned over the table and touch Charles's scared right hand. He flinched a little but allowed her hand to stay where it was.  
"Charles I love you. Please let me help you"  
Charles smiled and finished his drink,  
"it is a beautiful night, shall we take a walk."  
Molly smiled and wrapped her coat around her. Charles put his hat on and paid for their drinks. And put his hat back on. She took Charles's arm and they walked out of the tea shop. There wasn't much to look at in the east end apart from the docks and they weren't a pretty sight  
They slowly walked back towards the hospital. The air was cool and refreshing despite the smog that had descended on the city. They walked arm in arm. Charles dragging is wounded leg with a slight limp. Molly leaned in to Charles's warmth, glad that he was finally letting her close.  
They stopped outside the gates of the hospital. Now that they were alone the awkwardness returned. Each of them stuck with what to say to each other.  
"err well good night" molly fumbled over her words  
"good night" the reply was as equally awkward  
They stood there both not knowing quite what to do. Molly smiled and turned to walk in to the hospital.  
"molly?" Charles spoke putting his hand on her arm  
"yes" molly turned back round to look at him.  
There again was a awkward silence. Molly placed hand on Charles cheek and tried to kiss his scared right cheek. Charles flinched and pulled away. Her hair had begun to fall out of its bun and blow across her face. He brushed it out of her eyes. Molly looked in to his deep brown eyes. She could still see the same man she had fallen for in France but his eyes now showed pain. Not physical pain it was more of sorrow, sorrow of the men he had lost, sorrow for what he had lost. Molly leaned in to kiss him and he pulled away again.  
"Charles Please why are you being like this"  
" I am sorry I cant do this to you"  
"do what Charles I love you. Isn't love stronger than any of this"  
Tears were roiling down her face, Charles brushed them away with her thumb.  
"I don't want you to miss out on the things that I cant give you."  
"what things, I don't care I have all the things that I need right hear."  
Charles looked at molly, there was something about the way she looked in the moonlight that made her look beautiful.  
"I love you so much"  
"Then why... why are you doing this to me."  
"I don't want you to feel sorry for me and think that you have to stay and for that to be out of pity."  
"I would never do that to you" molly forced a smile. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. How could he think that about her.  
Charles hugged molly kissed her on the cheek. It was hard for him to do and let go but he loved her. He agreed to take it slow and one day at a time. It would be hard going but he was willing to give it a try. They bid each other good night and molly headed inside  
The following day molly was on cloud nine. Floating around the receiving room. Even attending to the usual drunk gin ladies that only came in to shelter from life its self didn't dampen her mood. Unfortunately she was unable to meet Charles for aa few days as she had used all of her late passes and was on duty till quite late anyway.  
Several days later Charles left a note with the porter asking molly to meet him out side at 8 o'clock and to dress smart. After her shift had finished molly quickly changed in to the smartest thing she had. Which was her Sunday best skirt and jacket, and went outside to meet Charles. And was greeted with a hug.  
"why wont you tell me where we are going" molly asked  
"well as it is nearly Christmas, I thought we would go and see the nutcracker ballet."  
"how late will we be, I do have a curfew" don't you have a late pass?"  
"yes but I normally use it to visit my family... but is suppose I could use it tonight"  
They hailed a Taxi cab to take them to the theatre which was on the other side of the city. The theatre its self was a old Victorian gothic looking building. Charles collected his tickets and lead molly to their seats, which was in the upper circle with a great view of everything. The lights went down and the show began.  
Molly watched on in amazement she had never seen anything so graceful. The dancers danced beautifully and molly was able to pick up on the narrative of the ballet straight away. Molly loved the costumes as well they sparkled and shone on stage especially the costume of the sugar plumb princess.  
After the show Charles took molly to a small hotel restaurant, it was a posh affair being in the west end and not what molly was use to. She was use to mince and potatoes simple and filling. Charles could see that molly's face was puzzled  
"would you like me to choose for you?" he asked  
"no" was the response he got."  
After dinner Charles presented molly with a small blue velvet box, the sort that came from the posh jewellers that molly could only look in.  
"what's this" molly gasped  
"open it" Charles smiled  
Molly gently prised open the box. Inside on the velvet cushion sat a small ring with a blue sapphire surrounded by diamonds. She looked at the ring and was taken aback.  
"Charles I don't know what to say"  
"will you marry me ?"  
"yes" molly whispered  
She took of the gloves she had been wearing and Charles gently slid the ring on to her finger. It was a perfect fit

 **thanks for sticking with this story, I think I only have about one more chapter to give and then fin, I hope you have enjoyed it and with the news that series 3 has began filming then we don't have long to wait**

 **please give a review**

 **duckmadgirl xx**


	10. wedding bells

Several weeks had now passed and the wedding was fast approaching. To her dismay, molly's farther had refused to accept the marriage and banned the family from attending. It was breaking her heart and it broke Charles as he hated seeing her upset she deserved better. He even tried to talk to David Dawes but just had the door slammed in his face. Charles did his best to help molly as he knew she craved her families approval and just wanted them to accept her chosen life.

The day of the wedding finial arrived, it was a small affair in a little church in the east end. It was a small gothic building with quaint stained glass windows. Molly's dress was a simple elegant gown of white silk and a lace bodice with minimal detail but showed off who molly was as a person. Her hair had been tied back in a simple up-do with flowers woven in and a vail. She carried a bouquet of white lilies and roses.

Charles stood at the top of the isle in a simple black morning suit looking in molly's opinion rather handsome. She was accompanied up by her future farther in law as her own had refused to come to the ceremony and had banned the rest of the family from attending to.

The walk up the isle took what seemed like forever. As soon as molly stood next to Charles she knew that she would always be happy. The vicar blessed the marriage and asked for any objections which there weren't to their relief. They said their vows and were declared husband and wife.

They walked out of the church to the cheers of their family and friends, and a shower of fresh flower petals. They had their reception in the local parish hall. It was a simple and fun affair. Everyone had a good time apart from Charles mother who was a bit miffed that it was a in a local pariah hall and not a lavish hotel in the west end or that's what molly suspected from her body language.

Molly changed out of her dress she had been wearing all day in to her going away outfit which was a elegant skirt and jacket in powder blue. They were going on honeymoon on the north Devon coast, for several weeks before heading back to Charles's home town of Bath where he had lived before the outbreak of war.

Charles had arraigned the car to take them to the station where they would catch the train to their destination in Devon. As they boarded the train Charles looked at molly and smiled.

"are you alright" he asked as she looked upset

"I am fine just thinking" she smiled back

She couldn't be happier she was now married to the man she loved after waiting over 5 years for him most of which she had spent praying that he was still alive and safe and would manage to stay safe in the trenches. She loved Charles with all her heart and was now able to show it to the world.

 **thanks for reading please review and let me know what u think.**

 **duckmadgirl x**


End file.
